Finding Her Past
by sg11985
Summary: Response to a request...how did Jack find out about Sam being engaged?


Title: Finding Her Past  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: Complete  
Series/Sequel Info: None  
Season: One  
Spoilers: Children of the Gods I and II, maybe Emancipation.  
Categories: Ickle angst, friendships.  
Pairings: Sam and Jack  
Rating: PG  
Content Warnings: None really.  
Summary: Response to a request...how did Jack find out about Sam being engaged? Set just before Emancipation.  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
File Size: 36 KB  
Authors Note: I have no words.  
Date: 06/01/2003 (now being re-pubslihed)

SGSGSGSG

'Carter! Where's that report?'  
Sam looked up from her desk to see a rather irate Colonel O'Neill at her door.  
'Err...I haven't finished it yet...sir...'  
Jack looked momentarily confused.  
'And why's that Captain?'  
Sam was struggling to come up with an answer that was anything but the truth.  
'Um...one of the lab experiments was acting up...needed my attention sir.'  
He looked a little suspicious, and then seem to accept her answer.  
'OK...but I want it on my desk in three hours. Is that understood Captain?'  
Those few words and the way they were spoken made Captain Samantha Carter feel about as small as a Goa'uld symbiote.  
'Yes sir,' she replied quietly.  
O'Neill turned and left the doorway, leaving a thoroughly depressed Sam alone.

SGSGSGSG

Colonel O'Neill was reading about SG-1's next mission. In fact, it was going to be their second mission as a team. They'd already been to P3X 595. Now that was an experience.  
A sudden banging on the door made the hard-edged Colonel jump slightly.  
Sighing he called out.  
'Come in!'  
Daniel Jackson pushed open the door, gave Jack a look, and closed the door behind him.  
'Daniel, is there something I can do for you?'  
'Yes actually,' he replied walking forward and taking a seat opposite the Colonel.  
'You can explain to me why you felt it absolutely necessary to go and upset a member of your team.'  
Jack stared back into the eyes of the accusing archaeologist.  
'Well...I will. If you tell who exactly it is I'm supposed to have upset.'  
Daniel furrowed his brow before continuing.  
'I've just come from seeing Sam. She was practically in tears, even though she didn't want to show it. She told me you were annoyed with her and had just given her a bit of a lecture. You know Jack...I'd have thought you'd have been a little bit more sensitive, especially with what happened earlier.'  
OK...now Jack was definitely lost.  
'Um...I'm sorry. Could we back up for a minute? What is supposed to have happened earlier?'  
Now it was Daniel's turn to look confused.  
'Sam didn't tell you? Her ex-fiancé showed up earlier. Gave her a hard time. Some how he got hold of a copy of SG-1's last mission report. He left Sam a bit shaky.'  
'Wait. Her ex-fiancé? Since when has she been engaged?'  
'Before the SGC Jack. I'm surprised she didn't tell you...' Daniel tailed off.  
Silence reigned for a moment as the Colonel tried to digest this new information. If he'd had known about her surprise visit earlier he wouldn't have been so hard on her for the late report.  
'Jack?' Daniel questioned, waving his hand around in front of his face. 'Jack? You still with me?'  
'Yeah... yeah...' came the distracted reply. 'Listen Daniel, there's something I've gotta take care of. I'll speak to you later, OK?'  
'Sure,' Daniel replied as the Colonels form made its way quickly past him and out the door. Now, three guesses as to where he was going.

SGSGSGSG

'You were engaged.'  
It wasn't a question or a statement. It was just a sentence spoken through tense air.  
Sam looked up from her report into the eyes of her commanding officer.  
'Yes,' she said in a breath.  
Jack looked down for a moment.  
'Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell me he's been here?'  
'I didn't feel it necessary to tell you he'd been here, and as to why I didn't tell you about the engagement...I didn't want to. I didn't want to compromise my position on the team.'  
To Sam's surprise the Colonel let out a soft chuckle.  
'You really think that would affect the way I, or anyone else, perceives you as an officer?'  
She took a deep breath.  
'I though it might sir.'  
'Never Carter. You proved yourself on the Abydos mission. You gained my trust and faith right then. You don't have to do anymore. You don't have to prove yourself. Do you understand?'  
'Yes sir,' she replied with a hint of a smile.  
After a moments silence Jack spoke again.  
'Do you wanna tell me what he said?'  
She seemed to get uncomfortable once more, sitting up straight in the chair and looking back to the still unfinished report.  
'Come on Carter, you can tell me.'  
She stopped typing but continued to look at the words.  
'His name was Jonas Hansen. He's just got a position here commanding one of the SG teams. Somehow he managed to read a copy of our last mission report from P3X 595. You know for yourself what happened sir...and now so does he. He just came to let me know that he was glad that I was still the whore he knew and loved.'  
Sam ended her speech with a bitter tone. Jack looked astounded, wondering how anyone could talk to such an amazing woman like that.  
He took a few steps closer and rested his hip against the side of her desk.  
'He said what?' Jack asked in disbelief, not really expecting an answer.  
'Yeah,' she replied. 'Another thing you should know about me sir is that I'm lousy when it comes to picking men. That's why I tend not to anymore. Saves me a lot of trouble.'  
'Listen... Carter... if I'd have known any of this earlier...I never would have gotten onto you so much about that mission report. I'm sorry.'  
Sam looked up and smiled at him.  
'That's OK sir. I'm fine, really.'  
'Really? Daniel said you were quite upset.'  
She blushed and looked down again.  
'It was just the combination of seeing him again...and then giving my commanding officer a reason to chew me out...I just got frustrated with myself, that's all.'  
'Hey,' he almost chided. 'It wasn't your fault. It was mine. You did nothing wrong Captain.'  
'Thank you sir,' she smiled.  
'That's OK. You feeling alright now?'  
'Yes, thank you. Just hoping I don't see Jonas in a hurry.'  
Jack frowned a little.  
'Hey...if he gives you any problems, come to me.'  
'Sir, I can't...'  
'I'm asking you to Carter. Please. You're a part of my team. I like to know my team's alright.'  
Sam grinned a sighed a little.  
'You have my word sir,' she vowed.  
'Good.'  
Elevating himself to his full height, he began a slow walk back towards the corridor.  
'Hey Carter?'  
'Yes sir?'  
'O'Malley's. 1900 hours. Team outing.'  
'Yes sir.'

SGSGSGSG

That's it!! I've done it!! Finito!! Hope you've enjoyed it, and as always...FEEDBACK me:)


End file.
